Abuse
by ObanFanatic
Summary: Jordan saw Eva changing and all the bruises that covered her body. Jordan wants to ask Eva how she got those brusises, but can't. Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers.
1. Chapter 1

This idea popped into my mind during one of my spacing out during a conversation. Well anyway please read and review. I need more reviews so if you read this you better review.

The race for taday was over and the team was tired.

"Jordan, I'm going to take a shower." ,Eva called. Jordan did a sort of wave to say he heard her, and she walked off. When Eva got out of the shower, she walked behind her curtained room and put on her bra and underwear. Jordan had just escaped Stan and Koji. He walked into the room. He noticed that Eva's curtain wasn't shut all the way. There was a crack just big enough that Jordan could she Eva in her underwear and bra. Jordan jumped at what else he saw. There were scars, cuts, and bruises all over Eva's body. Jordan remembered the night before.

_He was out looking for Eva again. Jordan spotted her on a log wincing like she had scraped her knee. Jordan walked over and Eva got up. They walked back to the Module. Jordan noticed Eva was walking much more slowly tonight. He looked at her for a brief moment and saw the tears run down her face. They got back and Eva fell asleep late into the night. Jordan heard her soft sobs, and he wanted to comfort her, but couldn't. He fell asleep listening to Eva. It was breaking his heart just to hear her cry._

He turned away with tears welling up in his eyes. Jordan knew he couldn't tell anyone.

Eva looked over towards the gap in her curtain, and noticed that Jordan was turned away from her. She quickly put the rest of her clothes on wondering if Jordan had seen her. Eva stepped out of her half of the room. She was wearing a long sleeved turtle-neck sweater and her usual jeans.

"Hey Jordan, you want to go get something to eat with me?" ,Eva asked.

"Nah, I'm not really hungry. I'll be cleaning the guns if you need me." ,Jordan said and walked out of the room. Eva knew he had saw her. Hanging her head, she thought _He's probably going to tell everyone about this. I'll have a lot of explaining to do._

Jordan was jumpy that whole day. He didn't tell anyone what he had saw that morning, but he didn't like keeping it in. Koji walked by and saw Jordan's look on his face.

"What's the matter, Jordan, you don't look like yourself." ,Koji inquired.

Thinking quickly Jordan asked, "What would you do if you knew someone was being abused?"

Taken aback by this question, Koji answered, "I would tell someone right away."

"Thanks" ,Jordan said and walked away from a confused Koji.

Jordan went to the ground and took a walk. He was in deep thought. He snapped out of his daze when he heard two familiar voices. It was Kross and Aikka.

"Why did you have to make me help you with your vial tasks?" ,Aikka snarled.

"Just for you to suffer. It was most painful for you to watch what you were doing. Pain is the price you must pay. I shall be seeing you, Prince." ,Kross growled.

Aikka was standing there alone as he thought. After Kross was out of hearing, Aikka punch the wall with a yell, and it cracked. Jordan came out of his hiding place, so he could get back to the module unnotice. Jordan succeeded in this task. He now knew he had to talk to Eva. Later that night, Eva was on her hammock, in a bra and shorts as usual. She was putting a type of healing lotion on her skin. She had bought the lotion at the market three weeks ago. Jordan walked in and stripped down to his boxers. Eva didn't hear him come in. Jordan looked over at the other half of the room, which he could see shadows of the figures and shapes through it. Jordan noticed Eva was rubbing some sort of lotion all over herself. Getting up, Jordan chose that this would be the best time to ask Eva what had happened. Jordan pulled the curtain to see Eva doing exactly as he predicted. Eva glanced up and saw Jordan standing there. She made a grab for her blanket, but she knew she was too late to cover up what was all ready there.

Jordan sat down on the opposite side of the hammock and waited for Eva to calm down.

"What happened last night, Molly?" ,was all Jordan could ask.

The tears were welling up in Eva's eyes, Jordan could see it clearly, "Kross and...and...Aikka."

Jordan had no idea what had happened, but the idea of Kross and Aikka together was not a good pairing.

"They snuck up on me and started punching and throwing me around like a rag doll. Aikka was told to use one of his arrows on me. He did, but he had tears in his eyes. The arrow scraped the egde of my side and it bled badly. Aikka ran off and Kross after him. It was scary. Then you came along about half an hour after that. I was so scared. It was abuse." ,Eva said and the tears started to fall from their prisons.

Jordan stared at her. He couldn't believe it. All he could do was stare. One of the bruises, Jordan noticed was the shape of Kross's hand. Fury was bubbling up inside Jordan. Eva could tell from the look on Jordan's face, he was planning.

"I think I'll have a word with the two that think they can hurt you." ,Jordan said and told Eva goodnight and went to bed.

Sorry about the cliff-hanger, but it's all in the next chapter that I'm working on right now. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter! I am still very sorry for being gone. I totally disappeared from the face of the Earth! Or at least that's what many of you probably think. Well, I'm back. So deal with it! Please read and review! It makes my ideas come to me much faster! On with the story!**

As the grey of dawn was barely lighting the stone room where the Earth pilot and gunner slept, Jordan stirred and woke silently. He rubbed his eyes and looked over towards the curtain where Eva was still sleeping soundly. He reached into his bag and pulled out his clothes and dressed. He sat on the edge of his bed and slipped his feet into his sturdy boots and tied them, glancing every once in a while towards the closed curtain. He listened intently to Eva's soft and even breathing to make sure he wasn't going to wake her from her slumber. He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door with a glance back towards the curtain.

The Module was silent with its sleeping occupants. Jordan walked silently to the portal that led to the ground and touched the cool glass. It lit up to an almost blinding bright blue. With one look over his shoulder, Jordan stepped through the portal. He landed safely on his feet on the ground.

At the lip of the door, the gunner stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and walked along the path to the lake of scores. It was still lit by just the greys of morning. Jordan looked up and across the water towards the horizon. There was a hint of pink starting to tint the horizon. Jordan stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets and started walking along the shore of the lake.

He was troubled with his thoughts about Eva. He was afraid for her. He wanted to comfort her and help her get healed. He was angry with himself for not being there to stop what happened to Eva. He was afraid it might happen to her again. So many thoughts were clouding Jordan's mind.

The man with black and bleached hair looked back up at the horizon. He sucked in a silent breath. The sun was about to break. Slowly, the sun pushed through the line and lit the surface of the lake. The sight was breath taking. Jordan stared until the sun was born into its new day. He smiled softly, feeling so relaxed after letting his thoughts go for a few minutes.

With the sun starting the new day, Jordan took a couple minutes to stretch and turned around and headed back to the portal to the Earth Module.

He walked back into Eva's and his room. He pulled his boots off and laid his jacket on the end of his bed. Lowering himself into his bed, he covered himself up under his blankets. Relaxing into his cool sheets, Jordan fell into a peaceful nap.

As the sun rose higher, the warm rays fell across Eva's face and arm. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Sitting up slowly, she yawned and rubber her eyes. Slipping out of her hammock slowly and carefully, Eva moved across the room and pulled the curtain back. She saw Jordan in his clothes. Slightly confused, Eva noticed Jordan's jacket on the edge of the bed. She came to the conclusion that he must have gone for a walk this morning. She grabbed the jacket off of his bed and slipped into it since she was in a bra and shorts and covered herself up. She sat down at the edge of Jordan's bed and looked at him. She was glad that he was her friend. It made her feel safer. She could trust him.

Eva yawned again and rubbed at her eyes again. Feeling very tired, Eva tried to get up and found that she couldn't get up from the bed. Her legs were aching all of the sudden. She felt so drained of energy. She looked back at Jordan and sighed softly. Lying alongside the gunner, Eva relaxed into the mattress. She moved her head next to Jordan's on the pillow. With her back to the gunner, Eva drifted off to sleep again.

In the kitchen

Don was sipping on his mug of coffee. He closed his eyes as his brow furrowed. He was wondering where his gunner and pilot were. They hadn't come out of their room yet. He was worrying about what the President had said about having to win today's race. The Crogs were going to release an attack on Earth if they got first in the race today. If Earth got first, then the Crogs would pull back half of their ships.

The lines on his brow deepened from his frustration. He couldn't understand why his team could never seem to win first place. It was hurting his reputation and becoming very serious with his business relationship with the president.

Stan and Koji walked into the kitchen at that time. Stan sat at the table and yawned stretching his arms and popping his joints. Koji went to the cabinet and pulled down a couple mugs and poured coffee into them. Heading back to the table, he sat down and handed one of the mugs to Stan and sipped on his own steaming coffee. Stan was sipping on his coffee and trying to pick which wrench he was going to use to fix some loose bolts on the Whizzing Arrow.

Don let out a breath that made Koji look towards him. He smiled and adjusted his glasses, "Good morning, Sir. We still have a few more things to tighten up on the Whizzing Arrow before the race starts."

Don replied with his back turned to them, "Good. It needs to be in the best condition for this race. Make sure that happens. I'm counting on you. I'm also counting on our pilot and gunner. Are they up yet? I have to discuss a few things about the race with them."

Stan shook his head, "I think they were getting dressed when we came down here."

Don nodded that he had heard and said, "When they are up and come to get their breakfast, will you tell them to meet with me in the control room?"

The mechanics nodded and continued to sip on their coffee, as Don walked out of the room.

Back with Eva and Jordan

Jordan slowly opened his eyes and looked down to see Eva next to him asleep. She was wearing his jacket. He yawned and rubbed his eyes feeling sorry about what had happened to Eva. He still couldn't believe how Aikka could do that to her. He was well aware that the Crogs would do that to anybody, but Aikka. He knew that he couldn't trust that guy. How could Eva think that she could trust the horrible alien? He was an alien for crying out loud! He isn't of the human species. How could Aikka understand how much he had hurt Eva?

Jordan placed his hand gingerly on Eva's shoulder and whispered softly, "Molly… Molly, you have to wake up. If you don't, Don will come in here and think we're doing something horrible. Please wake up, Molly."

Eva mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and turned over so that her head was on Jordan's shoulder. Jordan shook her gently, afraid that he would hurt her. Eva moaned again, but reluctantly opened her eyes.

She pouted, "I'm tired. I wanna sleep more, Jordan."

Jordan grinned at her pouting, "I can't help it. Don will come in here and see you in my bed with me."

Eva rubbed her eyes slowly and woke up more and looked around the room. Surprise crossed her face. She blushed softly and sat up. "I'm sorry. I guess I did get up. I just didn't make it back to my hammock. Sorry Jordan."

He chuckled and gently put his arm around her shoulders, "It's ok. I was just worried Don would find us in the same bed."

Jordan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up careful of Eva's legs. He held out his hand and offered to help her up. Eva took his hand, and he pulled her to her feet. She walked over to her hammock and closed the curtain separating their room, so that they could get dressed in privacy.

Jordan dug through his pack and dressed in his usual camouflage pants and green shirt. He pulled on his boots and went to brush his teeth.

He came back from their bathroom and heard Eva fall on the floor. He grimaced as she moaned her pain. He walked over to the curtain and said, "I'm coming in to help you."

Eva gasped and wrapped her arms over her torso, since she didn't have a bra or shirt on yet and replied, "I'm not covered u-"

Jordan drew back the curtain enough to let him through. He had his eyes covered and drew the curtain back to how it was and kept his hand over his eyes and his back turned towards her. He held one of his t-shirts behind his back out to Eva. "Put it on so I can turn around and help you."

Eva did as she was told. When she had the shirt on, she told Jordan that she was ready, and he turned around. He saw her clothes that were laid out on the hammock and saw that she had on the boxer shorts and still had her pants, bra, and shirt to go. He pulled her up from the cold stone floor and sat her on the hammock. Grabbing her pants, Jordan lifted Eva's leg gently knowing it pained her to move. The bruises had gone down slightly, and he was relieved that they had gone down a bit. He pulled her pants up and helped her stand up and pulled them up to her waist and buttoned and zipped them. He helped her sit back down on the hammock and moved behind her. He grabbed her bra and started to pull her shirt off. Eva blushed deeply and pulled it back down to where it had been.

Jordan whispered gently, "I need to take it off, so I can get your bra on. I promise I won't look at you like that. I wouldn't do that to you."

Eva loosened her grip on the hem of the shirt and reluctantly let go. Jordan kept his eyes on the material and away from her skin. Eva wrapped her arms around her chest once the shirt was off. Jordan let Eva put it on so that her front was covered. Then, he hooked it securely. Grabbing the long sleeved shirt, Jordan helped Eva into it. Eva couldn't help but notice Jordan's muscles tightening and loosening while he helped her. She had to blush and look another way a few times while he helped her.

Eva put her arms down slowly and sighed in relief. She smiled up at Jordan in thanks and got up from the hammock slowly. Jordan's stomach growled in anger from not being fed on time. Jordan glanced at his watch and moved to the curtain.

"Molly? Do you wanna get some breakfast? I know I'm hungry. What about you?" Jordan asked as his hand gripped the curtain material loosely waiting for her response.

Eva's eyes brightened, "Sure! I'm starving!"

Jordan parted the curtain and just like a gentleman let Eva through first. He followed after her to the kitchen. As the two walked into the kitchen, they saw Stan and Koji. Eva waved at them and greeted them good morning. Jordan just waved and smiled. Eva sat down next to Stan and set her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands. Jordan skillfully grabbed two bowls, cereal, the milk from the fridge, two spoons, and two mugs of coffee to the table and set them down carefully. Eva thanked him and poured her cereal and milk into her bowl and grabbed one of the spoons and started eating. Jordan did the same and started eating.

Koji took another sip from his coffee and said to the gunner and pilot, "Don said that he wanted to go over the race with you two whenever you guys are done eating. He seemed like he was in a bad mood."

Stan agreed and took another sip of his coffee before getting up and dumping the rest of the contents down the sink.

"I'm going to go ahead and get to work touching up the Whizzing Arrow, Koji. I'll see you there whenever you're done," Stan said as he walked out the door.

Eva and Jordan finished up their breakfast with only small talk between the three companions. Koji got up and stretched and set his mug in the sink and said his goodbyes and walked out the door to go and help Stan.

Eva was just about to get and take her dishes to the sink, when Jordan grabbed them and took all the dishes to the sink and set them down to be washed later after the race. He walked back and held out his hand to help her up. Eva took it blushing slightly and was up on her feet in a couple seconds.

"Thank you, Jordan," Eva said.

"No problem," Jordan replied and took the lead to the control room to meet up with Don.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I have class starting in a couple minutes. I am open to any ideas on this story. Please review!**


End file.
